In known methods and apparatus for depositing a continuously forwarded synthetic fiber yarn into a spinning can, the yarn is conducted through a tube or channel with an outlet guide which orbits in a substantially horizontal circular path at about the linear velocity of the yarn. The yarn exits from the outlet guide in the form of freely flying helical windings and then falls freely, either directly or after falling off from an intermediate winding body, into a round spinning can which moves back and forth or rotates, whereby the yarn when leaving the outlet guide has lost most if not all of its translatory velocity in the direction of the linear yarn axis.
These known methods and apparatus serve the purpose of reducing the linear speed of a rapidly forwarded yarn composed of continuous synthetic fibers or filaments, e.g. from an arrival or feed speed of of more than 1000 meters per minute down to zero linear velocity or at least down to a very low velocity such that the yarn can be deposited without damage and without tangling as it is laid down in the spinning can. Attention is directed to the following applications or patents for these known methods and apparatus, the disclosure of each of these references being incorporated herein by reference as fully as if set forth in their entirety:
DE-OS No. 25 40 148, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,345; PA1 DE-OS No. 28 44 477, as discussed more fully below; and PA1 DE-OS No. 28 09 661, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 18,406, filed Mar. 7, 1979, now abandoned.
One of the problems in carrying out the known methods has been the uneven or irregular deposit of the windings in the spinning can so that more yarn collects in some areas than it does in other areas of the depositing surface. One attempt to solve this kind of problem is given in German published specification DE-OS No. 24 27 722 wherein the method of depositing the yarn includes a spinning can or pot which rotates while the depositing means directs the yarn windings in a traversing movement back and forth between two points which lie in the region of the spinning can circumference, i.e. between two diametrically opposed points. Here again the results have not been uniform or fully satisfactory.
Prior methods and apparatus have thus taken into some degree of consideration the need to uniformly deposit the yarn windings, i.e. so that the spinning can is filled uniformly over its cross section. However, the desired improvement was not achieved with the disclosed rotation of the spinning cans, because the depositing area of the can per revolution increases parabolically from inside to outside and thereby the filling, with a constant feed of yarn, decreases parabolically with the depositing radius. Furthermore, in each back and forth traversing movement at the end points of this movement, i.e. at the outer circumferential edges of the spinning can, less yarn is deposited than in the middle or central depositing areas. Accordingly, while the prior methods offer some approximation of a uniform filling in a traversing movement of the windings as they are laid into a rotating can, it has not been possible to obtain a truly uniform layering or planar deposition of the yarn windings, free of distortion or uneven areas of deposition.